Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds and compositions that are potent antagonists of estrogen receptor signaling and selective estrogen receptor degraders (SERDs). The invention further provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the invention, pharmaceutical preparations comprising such compounds and methods of using such compounds and compositions in the management of diseases or disorders associated with aberrant estrogen receptor activity.
Background of the Invention
Estrogens play a critical role in the development of female and male reproductive tissues and contribute to the development and progression of estrogen receptor diseases or disorders such as breast, ovarian, colon, prostate, endometrial and uterine cancers. Estrogen receptor (ERα)-positive diseases such as breast cancer are usually treated with a selective estrogen receptor modulator (SERM) or an aromatase inhibitor (AI). While these therapies have proven effective at reducing the incidence of progression of breast cancer, some patients exhibit treatment resistance and progress to advanced metastatic breast cancer.
Treatment resistance results, in part, from the evolution of tumors to a state of hypersensitivity to low estrogen levels (AI treatment) or development of dependence upon the antiestrogen for activation of transcription (SERM treatment). SERDs degrade the receptor, effectively eliminating ERα expression and in so doing circumvent the underlying mechanisms of resistance that develop to antiendocrine monotherapy. Further, clinical and preclinical data show that a significant number of the resistance pathways can be circumvented by the use of an antiestrogen that exhibits SERD activity.
The compounds of the present invention, as SERDs, can be used as therapies for the treatment of estrogen receptor diseases or disorders, for example, ovulatory dysfunction, uterine cancer, endometrium cancer, ovarian cancer, endometriosis, osteoporosis, prostate cancer, benign prostatic hypertrophy, estrogen receptor (ERα)-positive breast cancer, in particular ERα-positive breast cancer exhibiting de novo resistance to existing anti-estrogens and aromatase inhibitors.